Fuego
by Kao
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por un sueño la vida de Kaoru cambiara totalmente? Es K+K y un poco de A+M ¡¡dejen reviews!!Capitulo 4 arriba!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Pensamientos y sentimientos (Hola!!! Este fic es una historia que andaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, y mis amigas me dijeron que era buena. Se desarrolla en la actualidad , es decir, una especie de reencarnación. Por favor es mi primer fanfic así que no sean muy severos, y DEJEN REVIEWS!! Xfa!!!)  
  
Me desperté como cada mañana, pero no abrí los ojos. No quería ver lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, es decir, mi entorno. Estaba harta de ver y oler suciedad por todas partes. No quería ver la casucha en la que vivía, ni la forma en que estaba descuidada, ni siquiera mi persona. Antes no me importaba vivir allí, entre otras cosas, porque creía haber encontrado el amor de mi vida y la casa era nueva (por lo tanto estaba limpia). Aunque fuera pequeña, tenía su encanto, y me hacía ilusión vivir allí, con la pareja a la que adoraba y lejos de mi familia. Pero poco a poco, todo cambio. La casa fue consumiéndose en la suciedad, no por mi culpa, (yo limpiaba igualmente),la culpa era de él; mientras yo limpiaba con toda ilusión para que nuestra casa, aunque fuera pequeña, pareciera la más maravillosa del mundo, él (si, mi amado Sano), se divertí rompiendo y ensuciando para molestarme. Al principio era un juego de niños, pero con el tiempo mis ánimos cayeron finalmente por los suelos, y me resigne a vivir en aquella casa, (si se podía llamar así)y acostumbrarme a esa nueva inquilina: LA SUCIEDAD  
  
Al fin, al ser conciente de que al abrir los ojos no encontraría un palacio "rosita" si no "mi casa", ascendí los párpados y me incorporé. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y los párpados me pesaban. Aquella noche no había dormido excesivamente bien, ya que Sano se había levantado sucesivas veces al baño; se levantaba para echar aquel apestoso liquido y ensuciar con él la tapa del inodoro . Parecía que no era suficientemente grande para que él depositase su apestoso "regalito", además cada vez que se levantaba o se acostaba hacía un ruido estruendoso, y yo me despertaba una y otra vez.  
  
Me serví café , estaba demasiado amargo y se había acabado el azúcar; pero no me apetecía ir a la despensa a por un paquete, así que, me lo bebí. Esa mañana no era más especial que las demás, debía recoger los trastos de Sano, hacer la cama, organizar la habitación..., es decir, un montón de cosas que no me apetecía hacer. Estaba harta de la rutina diaria, ¿y si la cambiara?, seguramente aquel pisito en aquella calle tan despoblada se convertiría en el vertedero de la ciudad. No podía permitirme ese lujo, así que me dirigí a mi habitación para vestirme y parecer una especie de persona. Si, cuando termine de recogerme el pelo con miles y miles de pinzas, parecía (a primera vista) de la raza humana. No me duche porque para ello debía entrar en el baño y no me apetecía ver el espectáculo que habría montado Sano. Me dispuse a organizar mi habitación, cuando, oí la llave de Sano en la cerradura; en ese momento repare en que no había estado en todo lo que llevaba de mañana.  
  
Sano: ¡¡Ya estoy en casa!! ¡¿Kaoru?! Kaoru: ¡¡¿Dónde has estado?!! Estaba preocupada. (mentira) Sano: No te pongas así, solo he ido a dar una vuelta. Kaoru: Claro!! Una vuelta... bueno vamos a dejarlo ¿qué llevas ahí? Sano: Pues mira llevo....- de repente la bolsa de sano callo al suelo, depositando botes de comida rotos (por la caída), esparciéndose por todos lados y manchando mi querido suelo.- ups! Lo siento. Kaoru: Que......- no cabía en mi de rabia, había limpiado el suelo la noche anterior, ¡todo el suelo de la casa!.- ¡¡¡Eres un inútil!!!,¡no sabes hacer otra cosa más que estorbar!, ¡¡Eres de lo que no hay!! Sano: Mujer, no te pongas así, se me ha resbalado y.... Kaoru:¡No pongas excusas tontas!, estoy harta de tus "ups!" De tus "lo siento"; eso no me sirve para nada... Sano: Kaoru..., yo, yo..... Kaoru: ¡¡Déjame en paz!!. Creo que en realidad lo que no soporto es ¡a ti!. ¡¡¡No soporto nada que tenga relación contigo!!! Sano: Eres una borde!!, simplemente se me ha caido!! Kaoru: Si, pero es que siempre se te cae algo, ¡¡¡Parece que tienes los ojos en la nuca!!! Sano: ¡¡Callate!! ¿qué sabrás tú? donde tengo los ojos es asunto mío Kaoru: Eso!! Orgulloso hasta el final pues adiós!!- me abalance sobre el perchero, cogí una chaqueta y abrí la puerta. Sano: ¡¿Dónde vas?! Kaoru: ¡Donde no estés tu!- cerré la puerta de un portazo Cuando bajaba por las escaleras me di cuenta que la chaqueta que había cogido era muy fina, y parecía más una camisa, pero me daba igual yo solo quería salir de aquella jaula en la me encontraba. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero no volví para atrás, pues estaba demasiado enfadada como para tragarme el orgullo. Las calles estaban desiertas, no había un alma que se paseara por aquel barrio, pero yo me dirigí hacía un parquecillo que no estaba muy lejos. No podía soportar en mi misma aquella clase de furia interna, era como si fuera a explotar. Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y derramar toda mi lava. Me sente en un columpio y empecé a balancearme lentamente. Después de romperme la cabeza pensando en Sano y todo mi mundo me decidí a volver a casa. Pero las ganas de llorar y la angustia que se apoderaba de mí, no tardaron mucho en hacerme parar y pronto caer al suelo llena de rabia. Siempre había sido una chica muy alegre, pero desde que Misao se fue, ya no era lo mismo. Siempre había estado con ella, desde la 1ª vez que la vi, en 1º de secundaria. Era mi mejor amiga y mi mundo se movía a su alrededor, hasta que se fue. Hace cosa de un año o menos, desapareció de mi vida, pues se marcho con su prometido, Aoshi Shinomi, a Kioto, para ver aquello. Siempre le había intrigado las artes ninjas y eso era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de ella. Si yo no hubiera querido no se hubiera marchado, pero yo no era nadie para quitarle el maravilloso destino que le esperaba. Cuando se marcho dijo que volvería a los 2 o 3 meses, pero ya había pasado un año y no tenia noticias de ella. Pesaba que no podría vivir sin mi y que volvería al no soportar el no tener mi ser cerca, pero fue al revés, yo moría día a día y ella... Por eso me fui con Sano a vivir, quería alejarme de todo y estar con alguien al que de verdad quería, pero mi vida paso de ser una tormentilla al infierno. Grité varias veces el nombre de Misao, pero lógicamente no obtuve respuesta. La maldecí y la mande con el diablo, sabiendo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Al poco rato me di cuenta de que estaba hecha un desastre y me levante con miedo a que alguien me viera y llamara al manicomio para que me encerraran. Mientras andaba pensé en Sano y me di cuenta de que a causa de mi enfado había desatado mi ira contra él. Pero era tan ingenuo. ¿por qué no se callaría de vez en cuando aquellas palabras que me sacaban de mis casillas?. Porque era Sano y si se callara no sería él. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Lo que encontré era lo que menos me esperaba. Olía a limpio, suavizante y no había ningún trasto por medio. Pasara la mano, por donde la pasara no había ni una mota de polvo. En un primer momento me alegre porque olía tan bien, incluso habían fregado los platos y los cubiertos. Debía de haber sido Sano, pero, ¿dónde estaba Sano?. Me apresure a buscar alguna nota, donde pudiera saber donde se había dirigido. Era lo que siempre hacía, cogía, se iba, y cuando yo llegaba me encontraba alguna nota. Me había acostumbrado a ese rasgo de él. Pero no fue una nota lo que encontré, sino una carta, una carta de despedida que decía así:  
  
Querida Kaoru:  
  
Me despido con la intención de no volver, pues no soporto nuestras continuas regañinas, ni la sensación de malestar que siento estando contigo. Por ello te digo adiós, para que puedas vivir alegre y con el hombre al que amaras toda tu vida. Te quiere:  
  
Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Me quede paralizada, mi querido Sano se había marchado por mi culpa. Sin pensarlo 2 veces salí corriendo hacía la puerta. Busque por todas partes, desde cualquier sitio corriente hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no encontré ni rastro de él. Me tire todo el día (mañana y tarde) intentando encontrarle, más mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. No estaba en el bar, ni en su antiguo apartamento. Llame por teléfono a su madre y tampoco encontré rastro de su persona. Llegó la noche y no le encontré. Me senté en una acera, sola y con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Cuando ya pensaba que nada en el mundo podía empeorar mi situación empezó a llover.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Lo que faltaba!  
  
Mi paciencia había llegado a su limite, ya no podía hacer nada. Lo había estropeado todo. Si solamente hubiera sido una discusión normal de cualquier pareja... pero no. Siempre estábamos discutiendo, o por tonterías o por pequeñeces sin sentido; pero el caso era que siempre estábamos discutiendo. El llevaba razón, cuando estábamos juntos, nos sentíamos mal, y no siempre había sido así. Empezó de repente, sin ninguna causa en concreto, solamente fue un repentino sentimiento de malestar y (por lo que acababa de descubrir) que compartíamos los 2.  
  
En un momento dado me di cuenta de que estaba empapada, y ya no podía distinguir, entre mis lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia. Era como si mi vida hubiera llegado a su fin.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si. Me gustaría dedicar este fanfic a: Misao-chan, por confiar en mi y ser "my best friend"; a Omasu (Lorena) por hacerme reír; a Jorge, por que le quiero mucho; a Carlos, por que a Misao-chan le hace ilusión y a toda la gente que quiero (y espero que me quieran),compañeros de colegio, amigos,etc. Por favor dejen reviews, y juzguen lo bueno y lo malo para que yo pueda mejorar. By: Kao.(este es el primer capitulo) 


	2. Sueños

Capitulo 2: Sueños.  
  
(Konichiwa!!! Espero que todos estén contentos con la historia, y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, admiración o cualquier otra cosa me lo pueden decir mediante un review o mandando un correo a kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com. Por favor no sean muy severos ya que es mi primer fanfic. Me dijeron que no se entendía muy bien así que he hecho lo posible por ponerlo de forma más clara, la que habla y expresa sus sentimientos todo el tiempo es Kaoru. Y ahora lean)  
  
Cansada y sin ninguna gana de moverme de donde estaba, apoyé mi cuerpo en una pared cercana para poder descansar y poder deshacerme el dolor de espalda y cabeza que tenía. Nada podía empeorar mi situación, o al menos eso creía. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar, en qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera huido de tal manera en la mañana y me hubiera callado lo que pensaba, y mientras vagaba por algún rincón de mi mente, dejé que el sueño me arrastrara con él.  
  
Entonces me encontré de una inmensa luz y a mi alrededor no había más que eso, luz y más luz. Pero dentro de ella pude distinguir una figura que se acercaba a mí lentamente. Cuando estaba a pocos metros pude distinguir perfectamente quien era, era "MI SANO" mi adorado Sano. Venía con una amplia sonrisa que me hizo sentirme feliz de repente y que todas mis penas y temores se esfumaran, y poco después volvieron, al ver que Sano se paraba por culpa de un tremendo viento que nos azotaba. Mi cabeza no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, de repente los ojos de Sano se transformaron en otros; pasaron de ser marrones a violetas, y ser una mirada mucho mas expresiva y dulce. Su pelo castaño pasó a ser pelirrojo y de larga extensión, incluso su estatura cambió. En ese mismo instante el viento paró y aquel chico (anteriormente Sano) se empezó a acercar a mí, y cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro empezó a hablar:  
  
Hombre: Kaoru Kaoru: ¿Quién eres? Hombre: Kaoru desp... Kaoru: ¿Qué? Hombre: Kaoru ¡despierta! - aquella voz no era la misma del hombre, esa voz era de... Kaoru: ¿Misao? - de repente todo se desvaneció y quedó oscuro, entonces noté un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y por ello abrí los ojos. Misao: Kaoru!! Cuánto tiempo!! Kaoru: ¡Misao!... Misao: Sí!, soy yo! ¿ es que no te acuerdas de tu amiga? Kaoru: Agg!! Me duele todo Misao: Normal; esta acera no es lo que se dice muy cómoda Kaoru: y ¿tu? ¿ de donde has salido? Misao: Es una historia muy larga... ya te la contaré, pero ahora vamos a mi apartamento. Kaoru: ¿Tienes apartamento?!! Misao: Sí, es que eso de las artes ninjas creo que no es lo mío. (en voz baja) soy un poco patosa.. Kaoru: ¿Entonces no vas a volver a Kioto? Misao: No se. Por ahora no, mi sitio está aquí contigo, Sano, Aoshi... Kaoru: ¡¿Sano?! ¿Le has visto? Misao: Sí, estaba un poco borracho así que le hemos llevado a su casa, bueno a vuestra casa. Bueno venga levanta por que al final pasamos una noche más aquí. Kaoru: Gracias Misao.. - y al momento perdí el conocimiento  
  
Cuando por fin pude pensar con claridad, o por lo menos abrir los ojos, pude ver que me encontraba en una cama de matrimonio muy bonita. Tenía sábanas de terciopelo y encima de ella una ventana por la cual entraba una gran cantidad de luz, las paredes estaban pintadas de color melocotón y yo afeaba aquella preciosa vista con mi descuidada persona. Al lado de la puerta había un sillón en el cual estaba depositado un precioso kimono blanco con flores doradas y color plata. Siempre había adorado los kimonos y a decir verdad nunca me habían quedado del todo mal. Pero aquel era precioso y por su aspecto, carísimo. Me incorporé y abrí la puerta, había un salón muy bonito, a un lado había dos sillones tapizados de color amarillo, una mesa baja preciosa y un mueble de madera maciza; al otro lado una mesa de madera de pino con bordados con forma de hojas y unas sillas de color blanco; en una pared había unas ventanas que iluminaban todo el salón con una luz espectacular, era simplemente, un salón muy bonito. A los lados de los sillones había dos lámparas de pie muy originales y cuando quise alcanzar a tocarlos una mano me rozó la espalda. Me di la vuelta sobresaltada. Era una joven con uniforme y con el pelo recogido, debía de ser la sirvienta . Joven: Siento haberla asustado, pero la señorita Misao me dio ordenes estrictas de que no hiciera ni tocara nada hasta que se hubiera aseado adecuadamente y se hubiera vestido como una persona. En ese momento me miré. Oh!! estaba sucia, olía mal, era un desastre. Kaoru: Así que la señorita Misao le ha dicho eso... Joven: Sí... Kaoru: Bueno pues no vamos a defraudarla, por favor ¿donde está el baño? Joven: Sígame. Me condujo a un aseo muy bien amueblado y con todo lo esencial y más para que yo me sintiera a gusto  
  
Joven: Ahí tiene las toallas dentro de la ducha está el jabón, ¿desea alguna cosa más? - lo pensé por un momento Kaoru: No, creo que todo está perfecto Joven: Entonces con su permiso me retiraré Salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. No esperé mucho para abrir el grifo quitarme la ropa y deshacerme la coleta, debido a las ganas que tenía de limpiarme y sentirme cómoda. Me quite las zapatillas de deporte y me puse unas que había dejado la chica de antes. Me cubrí el cuerpo con una toalla blanca (como no) y me senté en borde de la bañera a esperar que se llenara. Cuando terminó cerré el grifo y me metía dentro de la bañera. Metí la cabeza debajo del agua para desaparecer por un momento del mundo, entonces oí un ruido y saqué la cabeza. La cortina estaba cerrada y yo la había dejado abierta, había alguien dentro del baño. Voz: Siento haberte sobresaltado, pero hubiera sido peor que no hubiera cerrado la cortina Kaoru: Supongo que sí. Voz: Me iré dentro de un momento pero necesitaba coger algunas cosas Kaoru: No importa puedes estar el tiempo que quieras no es molestia Voz: Gracias, pero ya he cogido lo que necesitaba. Adios. Kaoru: Adios Se oyó el ruido de la puerta. ¿Quien sería ese chico? Al principio me sentí un poco tonta por la conversación tan corta y estúpida que habíamos tenido pero luego me sentí mejor.  
  
Cuando decidí que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpia y arrugada como para salir, cogí una toalla de manos y me recogí el pelo y con otra más grande me tapé el resto del cuerpo. Me puse aquellas zapatillas tan limpias y salí del baño (ya que no tenía nada que ponerme) Busqué a la joven de antes pero no la encontré, me recorrí toda la casa y no había nadie. Fui a la habitación en la que me había despertado, para ponerme algo mejor que una toalla, encima de la silla en que había un kimono, seguía habiendo uno, pero no el de antes, sin o uno rojo con flores chinas. Era mucho más bonito que el anterior. Lo cogí para ver la talla y era la mía, con lo cual no dudé en probármelo para ver como me quedaba. Cuando terminé de abrochármelo y mirarme varias veces en el espejo me di cuenta que debajo del kimono había una nota.  
  
Señorita Kaoru: Me he tenido que marchar por un asunto urgente. Le he dejado una prenda encima de esta nota para que se vista y también hay pinzas y otras cosas, para que se arregle, en la mesa del salón. Atentamente, firmado: Carolina  
  
"¿Qué asunto? Seguramente no es de mi incumbencia" Como ya tenía puesto el kimono me dirigí al salón a coger las otras cosas. Había pinzas, gomas y otras cosas para que pudiera recogerme el pelo a mi gusto, y unios zapatos rojos que hacían juego con el kimono. Me puse todo lo que en la mesa había y al mirarme en el espejo pude ver que no era tan mala haciendo peinados. De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, no sabía que hacer, ya que no era mi casa, pero al final me decidí por abrir. Era un hombre moreno con fríos ojos azules y alto (la verdad es que era muy guapo) Hombre: Hola Kaoru, veo que te has despertado Kaoru: Sí, no había nadie en casa así que abrí la puerta yo Hombre: ¿no está Carolina? Supongo que habrá ido con Ken a buscar a Misao - en ese momento pude ver que llevaba un bebé en brazos ¡jo! Estaba casado. Kaoru: Ah! ¿Conoce a Misao? Hombre: Perdona, no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Aoshi Shinomori, el marido de Misao y esta hermosura es Natsu nuestra hija - En ese momento me quedé helada ¡ qué rapidez! Misao era unos años más joven que yo, pero por lo visto mucho mas espabilada. Kaoru: Entonces esta debe ser tu casa, pasa.  
  
Nos sentamos en el salón mientras él ponía a al pequeña en un parquecillo. Sí, la niña era de ellos, era morena, ojos azules como los dos, lo que pasa que eran más semejantes a los de Misao pues eran azules como el cielo y dulces como el algodón de azúcar. Kaoru: Se parece mucho a vosotros Aoshi: Más a Misao. Menos mál, si hubiera salido a mí, me hubiera puesto muy triste Kaoru: ¿Por qué? Uy! Lo siento, es que soy un poco cotilla. Aoshi: No importa  
  
Nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos y en silencio. Era un silencio muy incómodo, pero por fin él lo rompió: Aoshi: Ese kimono te sienta muy bien Kaoru: ¿De veras? No sé de quien es, la chica, Carolina, supongo, me dijo que me lo pusiera. Aoshi: Es tuyo, lo eligió Misao para ti Kaoru :Muchas gracias Aoshi: No, dáselas a ella, fue quien tuvo la idea. Kaoru: Oh.. bueno pues si la ves antes que yo, dáselas. Aoshi: Sabes, esta noche había reservado mesa para Misao y para mí en un restaurante, pero le dí el día libre a Carolina, ya que es el cumpleaños de su madre Kaoru: Entonces, ¿ no vais a ir? Aoshi: No podemos dejar a Natsu sola Kaoru: No la dejareis sola, yo estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? Si queréis puedo quedarme también esta noche y cuidar de la pequeña. Aoshi: No quiero molestarte. Kaoru: No es molestia, además no me apetece volver a casa Aoshi: Bueno, si insistes, hablare con Misao a ver que opina, ¿ puedes hacerme un favor? Kaoru: Por supuesto ¿ de qué se trata? Aoshi: ¿Podrías dar de comer a la niña y dormirla, mientras yo no esté en casa? Es que voy a ir a ver a Misao y a Ken, que seguramente estarán discutiendo. Kaoru: ¿Quién es "Ken"? Aoshi: Ahh... Kenshin, es un primo lejano de Misao, vive con nosotros. - no hice mas preguntas, pensé que sería aquel chico del baño, no le vi, pero parecía simpático. - bueno pues yo me voy, cuida bien a la niña Kaoru: No te preocupes - cogió su abrigo y se esfumó - vamos chiquitina que tu tía, te va a preparar un puré para chuparse los dedos. CONTINUARA  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno,¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les halla gustado y perdonen por la tardanza en subir mis capítulos, pero es que he tenido algunos pequeños problemas con el ordenador. AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
En primer lugar a Misao-chan, por seguir siendo mi mejor amiga y tener fe en este fic; Después a Omasu por ser como es y aguantar mis tonterías día a día; A Alexia por ayudarme a pasar el fic al ordenador, A Kushi (para que se olvide por unos momentos de "Fernando 2º rey católico" y "De la asignatura de ingles") Y bueno a todas las personas que me apoyan y que quieren que siga escribiendo. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! 


	3. Discursión

Capitulo 3: Discursión (Konichiwa!!! Espero que todos estén contentos con la historia, y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, admiración o cualquier otra cosa me lo pueden decir mediante un review o mandando un correo a kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com. Por favor no sean muy severos ya que es mi primer fanfic. Me dijeron que no se entendía muy bien así que he hecho lo posible por ponerlo de forma más clara, la que habla y expresa sus sentimientos todo el tiempo es Kaoru. Y ahora lean)  
  
La puse en una silla de niños, que había allí y me puse manos a la obra. Eché puerro, zanahoria, patata, pollo y alguna que otra cosa que se me ocurrió. Lo batí y lo puse a calentar. Nunca había sido muy buena cocinando, pero por lo menos lo intentaba. De repente sonó la puerta y entró alguien, supuse que sería Carolina, así que seguí cocinando (si eso se llamaba de esa forma)  
  
Hombre: Hola!! Kao: ¡Qué susto! pensé que era Carolina - por la voz pensé que era el hombre de antes pero le mire y yo le conocía, le había visto antes; ¡era el hombre del sueño! - hola... Hombre: No me conoces, me llamo Kenshin, Kenshin Himura Kao: Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya Kashin Ken: Puedes llamarme Ken. He traido un frasco de pure para la niña. Kao: No, ya se lo he echo yo. Ken: Bueno, estuve hablando con Megumi... Kao: ¿La conoces? Ken: Sí, bueno... ¿es tu hermana no? Kao: Sí, por desgracia Ken: Bueno y me dijo que no te dejara cocinar Kao: ¿Por qué? Ken: Dijo que quemarías toda la casa - me puse colorada Kao: ¡¡Esa baka!! Cuando la pille se va a arrepentir de haber nacido. Ken: No te pongas así, yo no creo que sea verdad, además huele muy bien Kao: Gracias. - me puse colorada de nuevo, me di cuenta que había montado un espectáculo sin tener apenas razón, porque si hubiera sido otra cosa en vez de puré, si que podía haber quemado algo. Ken: Bueno daselo a la niña antes de que se quede frío Kao: Ok - Cogí el plato y una cuchara, me senté y se lo iba a dar, cuando... Ken: No, espera tienes que cogerla así - la cogió y le dio la primera cucharada. Se empezó a poner roja, luego morada y terminó en verde, después vino lo peor, porque abrió la boca y le echó todo el puré encima a Ken. Kao: Natsu! Oh.. ha sido culpa mía, soy un desastre cocinando, mi hermana lleva razón. Ken: No es culpa tuya, siempre vomita todo - la verdad es que no me lo creía. Kao: Será mejor que hagas el potito Ken: Hazlo tú, mientras me cambio Kaoru: NO! no quiero que la pobre chica enferme por mi culpa Ken: Bueno, espera a que me cambie y lo hago Salió de la cocina rápidamente. entonces me abordó un sentimiento de angustia, me sentía tan inútil "Seguro que piensa que soy una tonta" me dije. Al rato volvió y preparó el potito para la niña, pero a causa de mi vergüenza me fui al salón. Me senté allí sola y sin nadie que me consolara. Entonces me acorde del sueño ¿que haría aquel chico en mi sueño? yo no le conocía antes de hoy ¿o si? Busque entre mis recuerdos pero no encontré rastro de aquel pelirrojo. Después de mis repetidas dudas y dejarme bien claro que yo no le conocía hasta ese momento, volví a la cocina. Ken ya había terminado de dar de comer a la pequeña, y en esos momentos limpiaba la cocina. Natsu jugaba con la cuchara y el tenedor, vaya niña, le regalan juguetes y juega con los cubiertos. Ken: Bueno, creo que ya he terminado Kao: Sí, se te da bien eso de limpiar y cocinar Ken: Sí, me quedo solo muy pronto. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un enano, pero encontré a Hiko, que es como mi padre, pero adoptivo. Kao: Oh... lo siento Ken: No pasa nada, soy muy feliz como soy y con quien estoy Kao: ¿Tienes novia? Ken: No, estuve saliendo con una chica que me presentó Aoshi, pero no funcionó Kao: ¿Eres hermano de Aoshi o algo así? Ken: No, somos amigos desde primero de secundaria. Kao: ¡Qué casualidad! yo también conocí a Misao en primero, y desde ese momento somos amigas Ken: ¡Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común! Kao: Sí! - nos quedamos en silencio, contemplándonos y sonriendo como dos tontos. ¡Qué ojos! y ¡que sonrisa! no tenía un cuerpo precioso, pero sus ojos eran maravillosos. Expresivos, claros y muy dulces, eran los ojos mas bonitos que había visto nunca. Ken: Bueno, creo que la peque debería dormir la siesta Kao: Sí, yo le acuesto. Eso si se hacerlo. - le dedique una de mis mas bonitas sonrisas. Cogí a Natsu en mis brazos y busqué su habitación. La tumbé en la cama y le conté un pequeño cuento. Cuando estaba dormida salí en busca de aquellos ojos que me habían encantado. Me senté en el sofá, a su lado y hablamos de montones de cosas y el tiempo pasó volando. Cuando llegó la noche y Natsu despertó de su "enorme" siesta, cenamos y le dimos de cenar y seguimos hablando. Y cuanto mas hablaba con él, mas simpático me parecía. Acosté a Natsu y cuando mi vida parecía increible, y tremendamente maravillosa ¡sonó el teléfono!, Ken se levantó y descolgó. Ken: Si?... Ah!! Kaoru?? si, si un momento.. es para ti Kao: Para mi? Ken: Sí, es un tal Sanosuke Kao: Ah... - me levante de mala gana, cuando todo era tan divertido. Cogí el auricular y hablé, estuvimos hablando un rato largo. Cuando colgué el teléfono estaba negra, y no cabía en mi de rabia. Ken: ¿Qué te pasa? - estaba como asustado ............................Flash Back................................. (Conversación por telefono) Kao: Si? Sano: Kaoru?.. oye, soy Sano... Kao: Sí... oye que yo... Sano: No! déjame hablar a mi, llevo desde esta mañana pensando si llamar o no y pensando que te iba a decir Kao: Ok Sano: Quería decirte que lo siento mucho, no quería gritarte Kao: Yo también lo siento me porte mal, no debía haberme enfadado tanto. Sano: Es que soy un imbécil! - hablaba para si - Solo quería pedirte perdón Kao: Estas perdonado Sano: Tu también Kao: ¿Que? Sano: Que estas perdonada Kao: Yo no te he pedido perdón Sano: Ya, pero estabas arrepentida Kao: Sí, ¡pero no te he pedido perdón! Sano: ¿Y que mas da? Kao: Pues que yo no te he pedido perdón Sano: No te pongas borde!! Kao: Yo?? Borde?? Yo no he sido, tu me has... Sano: ¿Que?? Si has... Kao: No me levantes la voz..!! Sano: No te la estoy.... Kao: Vete a la porra - colgué el auricular ...........................Fin del Flash back......................... Entre tanto grito no me había dado cuenta de que Kenshin había estado escuchado (bueno lo que yo decía) Kao: Ups!! siento haber gritado... Ken: ¿Que ha pasado? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte... Kao: Nada, que es un idiota Ken: Quien, ¿tu novio? Kao: No es mi... - en ese momento reparé. Supuestamente lo éramos, porque vivíamos juntos, pero ¿yo le quería de verdad? - Bueno si, es mas o menos mi novio. Ken: ¿Como que mas o menos? - "y a él que le importaba" pensé Kao: Bueno si, es mi novio Ken: Pero vives con él, ¿no? Kao: Sí, pero... - no sabía lo que me pasaba pero delante de él no quería decir que tenía novio.. Ken: Bueno que mas da. ¿Tienes sueño? Kao: Sí, un poco estoy cansada desde ayer. Dormiré en el sofá. Ken: NO! vamos que, yo dormiré en el sofá, eres la invitada Kao: No gracias, dormiré en... Ken: Que no... Si duermes en el sofá me sentiré mal toda la noche y no podré pegar ojo y además Aoshi y Misao me matarían. Kao: Bueno, si es por eso está bien.  
  
Me llevó hasta la última habitación del pasillo supuestamente la suya. Tenía una cama de matrimonio y muebles modestos, que le daban un aire apacible y agradable. Ken: Bueno, no es lo que se dice "de lo mejor" pero le tengo mucho cariño. Kao: ¡Que va! esta muy bien Ken: Gracias.. ¿tienes pijama? Kao: No, no esperaba quedarme a dormir Ken: Si quieres te dejo algo, aunque... Kao: No gracias, urgaré entre las cosas de Misao Ken: Como quieras, buenas noches. - Me dedicó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, pero al momento volvió a abrirla. Kao: Si? Ken: ¡Que sueñes con los angelitos! - entonces se fue de verdad y yo me quede mirando la puerta a la espera de otra sonrisa. CONTINUARA  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno quizá halla sido un poco rápido como se han conocido Kao y Ken, pero así es este fic. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! POR FAVOR!!!  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
A Misao-chan (también escritora),A Omasu, A Alexia,A Kushi (que todavía no ha olvidado al rey católico ni al inglés)Y a ustedes mis lectores por dejarme reviews y apoyarme como lo hacen. 


	4. Proposiciones

Fuego - Capítulo 4: Proposiciones  
  
Como aquella sonrisa no llegó, me senté en la cama y más tarde me tumbé. No me apetecía ir al cuarto de Misao a por un pijama así que pensé en dormir con aquel kimono. Se arrugaría, pero me daa igual. Me tumbé cerré los ojos e intenté dormirme. Me di la vuelta e intenté dormir, me puse boca arriba e intenté dormir, conte ovejitas e intente dormir, llamé al duende del sueño e intenté dormir. Pero no pude, mi amigo verdoso no quería echamre los polvos magicos para llevarme al mundo de los sueños y me parecía que esa noche iba a ser muy larga. A la media hora o así, seguía sin ver rastro del sueño así que me incorporé y me dirigí a la cocina. Tomé un vaso de agua para ver si eso hacia efecto y dormía, aunque no era probable que funcionara. Me dirigí hacía mi cuarto pero la curiosidad me llevó hacia el salón. Allí estaba aquel pelirrojo tan guapo tumbado en el sofá con solo una manta. Estaba de lado y concentrado en un libro, no se que sería, pero ni advirtió mi presencia. Me quedé mirándole un rato, observando aquellos ojos tan preciosos, que mirando en ellos podías ver las estrellas, y eso era lo que me hipnotizaba de ellos. Pero el hechizo no duró mucho ya que giró la cabeza y me vió. Ken: Ah... menos mal que eres tú, pensaba ya que había alguien en casa, llevas ahí un buen rato, no?  
  
Kao: ¿Como lo sabes?  
  
Ken: Tengo un 6º sentido, je! ¿no podías dormir?  
  
Kao: No, lo intentado todo pero no podía dormir  
  
Ken: Bueno será porque no estás muy cansada, ven! sientate conmigo, yo tampoco puedo dormirme - me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Observé su libro " La historia de Japón"  
  
Kao: ¿Qué lees?  
  
Ken: Es un libro que tengo desde pequeño, me lo he leido muchas veces, pero es como si cada vez que lo leyera descubriese algo nuevo.  
  
Kao: ¿Te gusta todo eso del ninjitsu?  
  
Ken: Bueno... la verdad es que me interesan mas otras cosas...  
  
Kao: ¿Como que?  
  
Ken: No se, me atraen las técnicas de los samurais me encanta todo lo relacionado con espadas antiguas.  
  
Kao: Yo he leido sobre esas cosas, pero a mi lo qu emas me gusta es el kendo.  
  
Ken: ¿En serio?  
  
Kao: Sí, me parece una teoría muy chula - nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, sin decir nada  
  
Ken: Bueno y tu... ¿trabajas?  
  
Estuvimos hablando un rato y le conte toda mi vida desde los 4 años hasta los 19 que tenía ahora, y mi patética situación con Sano. Pasó el tiempo muy rápido y no se como pero a las 5:30 estabamos los 2 allí tirados en el sofa, durmiendo como 2 tontos, uno encima del otro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy tarde, no por mi misma, si no que algo me estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello. Giré un poco la cabeza para ver que era aquello y me di cuenta que no era "aquello" si no que era "aquel" Estaba Kenshin debajo mía y sus pelos me hacían cosquillas, no se como habiamos podido dormir así pero allí estabamos. Me levanté y fui a la cocina, eran las 2:30. Allí había un coche y unos abrigos, supuse que Misao y aoshi habían vuelto de su cena. Busqué pan para hacer unas tostadas, pero solo quedaban unos cachos mohosos. "¡Buc! de todas maneras no me apetecía" Encima de la mesa había una bolsa de plastico, la abrí para ver que era. "Bacon" ponía en la etiqueta, "Que rico" - pense Kao: Si tuviera unos huevos... - me acerqué a la nevera, ¡sí! allí había 4 huevos muy blanquitos. Saque los 4 huevos y me puse manos a la obra. No cocinaba muy bien, pero sabía hacer la minímas clases de supervivencia ¡como freir un huevo! Cuando los hice, freí el bacon y más tarde los puse en 2 plaos, muy bien colocados. Había quedado muy chulos. Puse un poco de perejil para adornarlo y fui al salón con los 2 platos. Uno lo deje enfrente de Kenshin (que todavía dormia) y otro en frente de mi. No era muy divertido comer sola y sin conversación y como todavía estaba caliente fui a ver a Natsu. La pequeña ya estaba vestida y jugaba alegremente en su parque. La pequeña me miró con dulzura: Natsu: agggguuuu!!!  
  
Kao: Hola enana! ¿quien te ha puesto así de guapa?  
  
Natsu: Aga, aga tuga agg!  
  
Kao: Comprendo - empezó a pensar en quien la había vestido y entonces caí ¡Carolina! ayer fue su día libre, pero hoy no  
  
Kao: ¿Donde está Carolina?  
  
Natsu: Pum! agachu petú!  
  
Kao; Llevas toda la razón.  
  
Carolina: ¿La entiendes?  
  
Kaoru: No sabía que estabas aquí.  
  
Carolina: Sí, llevo aquí desde las 8, he ido a comprar y a hacer varias cosillas  
  
Kao: Op!...  
  
Carolina: ¿Quieres que te prepare la comida?  
  
Kao: No, yo ya la he hecho, bueno para mi y para...  
  
Carolina: Kenshin  
  
Kao: Sí. Bueno voy a comérmela antes de que se enfríe - afirmo con la cabeza y salí rapido de la habitación  
  
Ken se había despertado y se estaba comiendo su plato.  
  
Kao: ¿Te gustan?  
  
Ken: Si! están buenísimos ¿los ha hecho carolina?  
  
Kao: No, los he hecho yo  
  
Ken: Ah... te han salido mejor que el puré de ayer - esbozo una sonrisa maligna  
  
Kao: Tampoco estaba tan malo  
  
Ken: Era broma!! .- me sente y me comi los mios cuando termiamos el empezo a hablar:  
  
Ken: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
Kao: No se tu, pero yo debo volver a casa, disculparme con Sano y recoger todo lo que haya dejado por medio.  
  
Ken: Si quieres te acompaño  
  
Kao: Si me llevas en coche vale  
  
Ken: Está bien, pero me tienes que prometer que me llamaras, para quedar algún día  
  
Kao: Te lo prometo  
  
Ken: Bueno, pues ala, vamos  
  
Kao: Espera voy a decirle a Carolina que me de mi chándal - salí rápido, hable un pequeño rato con Carolina y a los 10 minutos estábamos en el coche. Llegamos y paro en la puerta  
  
Ken: ¿Te acompaño?  
  
Kao: No gracias  
  
Ken: Bueno pues, hasta la vista  
  
Kao: Hasta la vista - le sonreí y salí rápido del coche. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, la casa estaba diferente, en un primer momento no me di cuenta por qué, pero al rato sí, en que todo estaba limpio igual que cuando me fui.  
  
En la habitación estaba Sano, durmiendo. Pensé en despertarle, pero mejor me dirigí a la cocina y le prepare algo de comer.  
  
Cuando termine fui a la habitación y me senté al lado de Sano, le bese la mejilla y abrió los ojos.  
  
Kao: Sano, lo siento mucho, no quise enfadarme, pero...  
  
Sano: No importa  
  
Kao: ¿Quieres comer algo?  
  
Sano: Sí, tengo algo de hambre  
  
Kao: Bien, porque te he hecho un plato de arroz para chuparse los dedos - tanto como para chuparse los dedos no era, pero estaba bueno. Yo no comí porque ya me había saciado en casa de Misao, ¡Misao! no me había despedido de ella. Pensé en llamarla por telefono y cogí el auricular  
  
Ring, ring...  
  
Carol: ¿Digame?  
  
Kao: Carolina, ¿se ha levantado ya la esta. Misao?  
  
Carolina: Sí  
  
Kao: ¿Podría hablar con ella?  
  
Carolina: Un momento - solto el telefono y se oyeron pasos (Al rato)  
  
Misao: Si?  
  
Kao: Hola Misao!  
  
Misao: Hola fea!! te has ido sin despedirte  
  
Kao: Lo siento, es que no quería que Sano se enfadara más  
  
Misao: Sí, claro por eso has dormido tan apretada a Ken  
  
Kao: No es lo que tu crees  
  
Misao: No me chupo el dedo!! habéis dormido demasiado pegaditos  
  
Kao: No pienses mal  
  
Misao: Ja! Ese chico es muy guapo, claro, no tan guapo como Aoshi, pero es uno de los chicos más guapos que conozco  
  
Kao: Misao!!  
  
Misao: Sí, pues si no hicisteis nada como llegastéis al sofa y a dormir uno encima del otro?  
  
Kao: Bueno, ya, es que... ¡que más da! yo quiero a Sano.  
  
Misao: Ya lo se, solo quería picarte  
  
Kao: Gracias, eh?  
  
Misao: No te mosquees, ok?  
  
Kao: De acuerdo, bueno te tengo que dejar  
  
Misao: ¿Si acabas de llamar?  
  
Kao: Ya, pero..  
  
Misao: Vale, vale, besotes!  
  
Kao: Besotes! - colgué el auricular y fui a ver a Sano. Se había terminado el plato de comida y estaba sentado, mirándome.  
  
Kao: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Sano: Nada. Oye me gustaría decirte una cosa  
  
Kao: Te escucho  
  
Sano: Siento ser tan imbécil, pero es que soy así  
  
Kao: Lo comprendo, el golpe...  
  
Sano: No Kaoru. Esto es serio  
  
Kao: Está bien, lo siento  
  
Sano: He pensado, en nuestra relación y todo eso y en el día en el que pasé sin ti...  
  
Kao: El del enfado, o sea ayer?  
  
Sí y bueno... llegué a la conclusión de que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido y me gustaría bueno.. es que...  
  
Kao: Arranca!!  
  
Sano: Podíamos empezar una relación más a fondo, es decir, pensando en el futuro.  
  
Kao: Sano... no estarás pensando...  
  
Sano: No, si es el matrimonio en lo que estás pensando, pero algo pensando en ello, no? después de todo siempre hemos estado juntos, y Kaoru yo te quiero  
  
Kao: Ya lo sé  
  
Sano: ¿Y tu a mi?  
  
Kao: ¡Claro que te quiero! Eres lo que mas quiero en estos momentos.  
  
Sano: Entonces... Si??  
  
Kao: Está bien, sí.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor sigan dejando REVIEWS que son muy importantes para mi. Cualquier sugerencia, decir que no les gusto o todo lo contrario, díganlo en kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com y DEJEN REVIEWS!!! (ya se que insisto demasiado)  
  
Dedicado: A Misao-chan, Omasu, Alexya , Kaushi y a todos ustedes por leer y apoyarme 


End file.
